Sonny With A Chance Of Dating Alternate Ending
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: “Yeah, well,” Tawnie continued after looking around, “You’re lips say you’re happy because of James, but your eyes say something-,” Tawnie glanced back at the ‘Falls’ table, “or someone- else.” NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All I have to say about that episode is -_- Of course I LOVEDDD the Chad moments. ("Sonny's always cute." "Darn cute!") Anyway, I decided since I didn't like Disney's ending, I'll write my own. Ain't I a rebel? ;D So anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. – This takes place the day AFTER the fake date.**

**Disclaimer – If I owned Sonny With A Chance would I really need to be writing this right now?

* * *

**

"And that's a wrap! Great rehearsal everyone, go get lunch," Marshall called to the five stars on stage. Sonny Munroe beamed as she walked back stage in her sparkly ball gown she had been wearing for the last clip. Tawni Heart followed closely behind her in the same chipper mood as Sonny. The two walked to their shared dressing room to change before getting lunch.

Sonny was humming, once again, as they walked into the commissary and Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Sonny, seriously. Humming again?" Tawni asked annoyed as the walked past the _Mackenzie Falls _table. Sonny simply shrugged.

"I'm happy," She replied simply as she caught a glance of Chad Dylan Cooper staring at his food. Sonny brushed this off and continued to the lunch options. She grabbed a tray and a plate but scrunched her nose up at the sight of the gross meat looking substances in the heating trays.

"On second thought, I'm not that hungry," Tawnie said setting her tray back down and Sonny nodded in agreement following her example. The two took their seats at their usual tables.

"Okay," Tawnie began looking at Sonny seriously, "I know why I'm so happy but what about you?"

"What do you mean? I'm sure I'm happy for the same reason as you, I mean, we dumped James!" Sonny exclaimed a little too loud for Tawnie's liking.

"Yeah, well," Tawnie continued after looking around, "You're lips say you're happy because of James, but your eyes say something-," Tawnie glanced back at the _'Falls' _table, "or someone- else."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked confused. "As far as I'm concerned my eyes can't talk."

"Ugh! It's an expression Sonny!" Tawnie said exasperated. "It means you're lying through your teeth."

"You know Tawnie," Chad said suddenly popping up behind Sonny, "just because you _think _you see something in a person's eyes _doesn't _mean it's there."

"Oh, puh-lease, Chad," Tawnie retorted rolling her eyes, "don't tell me you didn't care. If you didn't you wouldn't have shown up." Chad glared at her and Tawnie simply smirked back. Sonny watched the exchange with curiosity.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked confused looking up at Chad.

"Oh, nothing!" He answered immediately. Tawnie giggled and stood up.

"Oh, yeah, kind of like how there is nothing going on between the two of you," She teased before walking towards the doors out of the commissary. Sonny and Chad each had a similar blush on their cheeks.

"Man, I do not know what we're going to do with her," Sonny said looking down at the table.

"Yeah, she sure is… something," Chad replied staring grimly at the door Tawnie had just walked out of. Sonny looked up at him.

"So, why are you over here Chad?" She asked as he turned to look at her once again. Chad's eyes widened as he realized he didn't really have an actual reason.

"Well," he started as he took the seat that Tawnie had recently vacated, "I was thinking I never really got a real thank you for last night and-" he stopped as Sonny cut him off.

"That's because you thought the kiss was real then attempted a tuck and roll before running off," she clarified. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I still think I deserve a thank you." Sonny stood up getting ready to follow after Tawnie and head back to the set when Chad jumped up in front of her.

"Okay, fine! Just do me a favor," he suggested and Sonny gave him a 'what' look, "just promise not to pull away."

"What are you-" Sonny was quickly cut off by the feel of Chad's soft lips on hers. Too stunned to think straight and pull away, Sonny kissed him back putting her hands on his shoulders. After a few seconds, once both were in need of oxygen, they pulled away and Chad looked her directly in the eyes.

"Now we're even," he whispered with a smirk before walking out of the commissary.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Sonny whispered to herself touching her fingers to her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Short? Yes. I know, but I still think it was better than the actual ending. How about you? Feedback please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so we're clear this is now changing into a two-shot. I didn't originally plan on it but I got SO many positive reviews and suggestions from you guys I just HAD to. Y'all are definitely the best reviewers I've ever had. Seriously, 17 reviews in two days!** **That's the best I've ever gotten.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this all would have happened.**

Sonny sighed as she walked into the commissary the next day with Nico and Grady. She hadn't spoken to Chad since the kiss and was still unsure of what happened. Maybe she had just daydreamed it? Yeah, that must be it!

"Dude, I'm so psyched for the next Dolphin Boy skit! Aren't you Sonny? It's the first time you're in it!" Grady exclaimed pulling Sonny back to reality.

"Oh, yeah. It should be pretty interesting," she agreed. "I mean getting to be Dolphin Boy's date to the prom aught to be a splash!" She smiled and the two boys chuckled at the un-funny pun. Sonny gave them a look.

"Oh, shut up. I'm a little out of it today okay?" Nico nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Wanna tell me what's up?" He asked as the took their plates full of inedible meat type substances to the table. Nico sat across from Sonny and looked at her thoughtfully.

"It's nothing," Sonny shrugged, "I just, I don't really know." Nico looked at her skeptically but nodded nonetheless. Just then, none other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself walked up to their table.

"Rainy, Cloudy," he said lamely speaking to Nico and Grady, who each gave him a glare, "I come in peace," Chad explained throwing his hands up in defense.

"What do you want?" Nico asked, clearly annoyed.

"I hooked you up with some edible food over there if you want it," Chad told them tilting his head towards the lunch lady. Nico and Grady looked at each other in excitement and jumped up. Grady ran off towards the food while Nico lingered behind.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked Sonny thoughtfully. She nodded with a smile and made a gesture for him to go. Chad looked down at her worried after Nico left.

"What does he mean are you alright? Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly. Sonny looked down at the table.

"Why do you care?" She asked and Chad let out a groan of frustration. He sat down across from her, pushing aside Nico's abandoned "food".

"Do you pay no attention?" He asked wanting her to look up at him, which she finally did.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I like you Sonny. A lot. If you couldn't figure that out from yesterday or even the day before that, you're blind!" Chad exclaimed frustrated before getting up and walking out of the commissary. After a moment of stunned silence, Sonny jumped up to follow him.

"Chad!" She called running after him in the parking lot. He stopped with a sigh and turned to face her.

"What?" He asked once Sonny had caught up. She didn't answer, instead she reached up on her toes and kissed him softly, slightly nervously. Chad was quick to respond, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Sonny was the first to pull away, much to Chad's dismay. She bit her lip and smiled at him.

"I like you a lot, too," she explained and he smiled.

"Good," he replied leaning down to kiss her again, but Sonny ducked away and ran off through the parking lot.

"Gotta catch me to kiss me!" She called back to him. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Sonny, you are so immature!" He yelled but began after her anyway.

**A/N: Hmm... not a big fan of this. Yes, I am definitely better at one-shots. Ah, well, what do you guys, my wonderful readers, think?**


End file.
